edainfandomcom-20200223-history
Galadriel
Galadriel is Lady of Light, Queen of Lothlórien, and the most powerful hero unit of Lothlorien. In version 4.2 Galadriel received few new abilities and a graphical rework of her basic attack. This was inspired by her portrayal in "The Hobbit" movies. Against enemy units, Galadriel attacks from a distance with a powerful flash of brilliant light, damaging multiple units at the same time in a small radius. Against buildings, she creates a brief storm that gradually crumbles away the stone and wood. The storm quickly destroys the strongest of buildings hence Galadriel is often used as a siege hero. Galadriel1.JPG Galadriel dark.JPG Galadriel by szilviahart.jpg|Fan-Made picture of Galadriel by szilviahart Abilities (Normal) Level 1: Gaze of Galadriel - With a glance, Galadriel's eyes terrify a group of enemy soldiers, causing them to run for cover and hide. This is useful for driving enemy forces back so that ranged attacks can continue, or just before a retreat so that distance can be gained. Level 3: Power of the Seer - Galadriel's powerful eyes reveal an area of the map permanently. Revealed areas will not be affected by the fog of war, and can even detect stealthy units. Level 5: Gifts of Lorien - Galadriel hands gifts from Lothlórien to a hero. Thranduil: Gets +15% armor and commands two rows of Palace Guards with his 'Shield-Wall'-Skill. Legolas: Gets Galadriel's bow which enhances his 'Hawk Strike' and 'Arrow Wind' effectively. Tauriel: Is permanently capable of wielding her daggers and being protected by guards. Haldir: Gets a white arrow instead of his golden arrow which will stun all units in wide radius. Celeborn: Gets a royal armor that improves his defense and attack by +10%. Rumil & Orophin: Get mighty elven armor that highly enhance their defense but lowers their speed. Frodo: Gets Earendil's Light which is a light to him in darkest hours. Sam: Gets the seeds of the golden wood. Level 7: Glance in the Mirror - A hero is granted a glance into Galadriel's mystical mirror. One of three effects will be activated for 90 seconds. Wisdom (golden insignia): The hero has seen what the future holds for him and made plans to react to it. His skills recover 70% faster. Strength '''(green insignia): The hero faces the perils of the future determinedly. He gets doubled armor and doubled attack. '''Despair (red insignia): The hero despairs of the burden of his knowledge. He is 30% slower and has -50% armor and attack Level 10: Nenya's Protection - The magic of the Elven Ring Nenya infuses the units of Lorien with temporal (30 seconds) invincibility. All units in a wide radius are affected. Upgrades Ring Mechanics Galadriel is the Ring Hero for Lothlórien, once the ring is given to her she can decide to reject it or to accept it different abilities and effect occur depending on her choice. Galadriel accepts the Ring's power If Galadriel acquires the One Ring and accepts it, she becomes a Queen of storms, gaining many powerful new abilities. Mallorn Trees are able to research a useful defensive specialization. However, allies are debuffed while inside the fortress and while near to Galadriel. Abilities (Storm Queen) Level 1: Dark Lady - all units in the area, including allies are weakened by 25% damage and armor /Passive ability/. Level 3: Visage of the Dark Lady - Galadriel's terrible visage causes enemies to flee in terror. Level 5: Stronger than the Foundations of the Earth - causes powerful earthquake, that heavily damages structures in the target area. Level 7: Treacherous as the Seas - creates a furious tornado which can heavily damage enemies and send them flying through the air. Level 10: Power of the Ring - the Dark queen increases the power of the One Ring to create a massive blast wave. Galadriel rejects the Ring's power If Galadriel rejects the One Ring, she will become blessed by the Valar. She will gain improved versions of her abilities, along with a new ability and leadership. Frodo and Sam will also become recruitable from the Citadel. Abilities (Blessed) Level 1: Blessed aura - Galadriel grants all nearby allies +25% damage and armor, fear resistance, and continuously heals them while out of combat. /''Passive ability''/. Level 1: Gaze of Galadriel - The glance of the White Lady will cause fear at all enemy units in the target area. Level 3: Memory of Laurelin and Telperion - Causes blinding light that deals heavy damage to enemy heroes, turn trolls to stone, and stuns enemies with terror for a short time. Level 5: Gifts of Lorien - Galadriel hands gifts from Lothlórien to a hero. Thranduil: Gets +15% armor and commands two rows of Palace Guards with his 'Shield-Wall'-Skill. Legolas: Gets Galadriel's bow which enhances his 'Hawk Strike' and 'Arrow Wind' effectively. Tauriel: Is permanently capable of wielding her daggers and being protected by guards. Haldir: Gets a white arrow instead of his golden arrow which will stun all units in wide radius. Celeborn: Gets a royal armor that improves his defense and attack by +10%. Rumil & Orophin: Get mighty elven armor that highly enhance their defense but lowers their speed. Frodo: Gets Earendil's Light which is a light to him in darkest hours. Sam: Gets the seeds of the golden wood. Level 10: Nenya's might - Units in large radius become invulnerable for a long time. Quotes "I am not alone!" "I know what it is you saw, for it is also in my mind." "Three were given to the Elves, immortal, wisest, and fairest of all beings." "Ae boe i le eliathon, im tulithon." "Gwenwin in únodui." "Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land." "Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dûm fill your heart!" "Something moves in the shadows, unseen, hidden from our sight." Strategy Galadriel is the key hero for Lothlórien. As she has long range AOE attack it would be wise to keep her away from enemies and protect her with your units. If she has low health you can easily cast her ability Gaze of Galadriel to cause fear to enemy units and make your escape. Galadriel is very useful against units (if you protect her and have some army, she can wipe out all enemy units), but weak against heroes. When she accepts the ring her abilities from defensive become offensive and devastating. The tornado can destroy all units in its sight, earthquake heavily damages enemy buildings and if Storm Queen has low health you can use her level 10 ability Power of the Ring to destroy all enemy units around her and make your escape. Later in the game, you may notice that Galadriel is less of a fighter, and more of a supporter of the other heroes of Lothlorien, as she can give them gifts to improve their abilities, and allows them to glance in the mirror for a chance of increased power. Lady Galadriel doesn't become a significantly powerful hero until she receives/rejects the One Ring. Category:Elves Category:Ring Hero Category:Building Destroyer Category:Unit Support Category:Lothlórien Category:Hero Support Category:Unit Interferer Category:Hero